


daydreaming

by melanchxlyy_tragedy



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: L if you're reading this thanks for helping me edit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i had to write a plot, the foundation terminated me for this, this is why iceberg killed himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanchxlyy_tragedy/pseuds/melanchxlyy_tragedy
Summary: julian finally confesses to charles after jack teased him every morning.
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki, Dr. Gears/Dr. Iceberg (SCP Foundation), Jack Bright/Dr. Simon Glass
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	daydreaming

_He's so quiet.._

The shorter researcher was watching his mentor read through file after file, not saying a single word besides maybe a sigh or cough to clear his throat, only to go completely silent again.

It's been a year since Dr. Iceberg started working at Site-19 of the SCP Foundation, and Dr. Gears hadn't said anything to him except an occasional "hello" or "how do you do?" in the hallway when they passed each other.

He found it...enthralling.

There was something about Gears that just drew him in, as if there was something beyond that wall of silence. If only he could break it...perhaps with a kiss? That sure would be nice.

_Snap, snap._

"Hey, Julian. Wake up, buddy."

The scientist blinked, his eyes fluttering open as he adjusted his scarf. It appeared that he had been daydreaming again.

Dr. Bright was standing right in front of him, snapping his fingers loudly.

"Oh! S-sorry, I didn't notice you there, I was busy- ah, I was doing-" Immediately he picked up a file from his desk and started quickly reading it, as if that was going to convince the annoying ginger to go away.

"Yeah, yeah. You were busy dreaming about Robo-Gears again. We all know."

 _That_ caught him off guard.

"N-No! I wasn't thinking about Gears at all!" Iceberg blushed, burying his face into his scarf. "What gives you that idea in the first place?" He was clearly trying to sound annoyed, disinterested even, but it wasn't working. Anything he did to react to that idiot's words only made him seem like a flustered young fool.

"Well, let's see..." Dr. Bright started to count on his fingers. "You _only_ hug him every morning, and watch him oh-so-lovingly as he works!"

Iceberg sighed, not wanting to deal with his nonsense. But yes, it was true; anyone could see it. Now, where had Gears gone off to? Hadn't he just been there a minute ago?

He checked the clock in his room. _Ah, typical, lunch time._ Running out of the office he was working in, the scientist tried to avoid interaction with anyone and everyone except Gears, since all the other researchers liked to tease him - and now, he was almost certain that Bright told them about his little crush. More teasing, how wonderful.

Gears never teased him. He just sat there, almost like a robot--only not a robot, since he clearly had feelings, though he didn't show them often. Maybe that's why Iceberg liked him so much?

He didn't bump into anyone in the hallway, thank 343.

Oh, and there he was: Gears was sitting at a table all by himself in the main canteen, eating a sandwich of some sorts. Iceberg smiled to himself and walked over to the reserved man. He realized he'd forgotten his lunch, but it didn't really matter to him at this point, anyway.

"Looks like Icey's sitting with his crush again!" A familiar, obnoxious voice said from behind him.

"Leave me alone, Bright," Iceberg said through gritted teeth. Gears paid no attention, as if he didn't even hear it. The cold-skinned boy smirked, taking this as an excuse to say something just as annoying back to Bright. Still not facing him, he muttered, "Yeah, you heard me. Go make out with Glass or something."

Bright huffed and went away. Iceberg couldn't see his face, but could definitely tell that the immortal was now, almost certainly, embarrassed.

"You don't mind me being rude, right?" He then asked Gears, who was still eating his sandwich as if the world around him didn't bother him at all. "Hm, guess not then."

He looked around, feeling a bit jealous of all the other couples in the facility. Clef was playing a nice song on the ukulele for Kondraki, who was surrounded by butterflies. Bright was all happy again and chatting with Glass, who was writing something down in a notebook - hopefully a list of everything wrong with that annoying ginger.

And then he - Iceberg, a hard worker, who had known Gears for over a year now - couldn't even tell his own crush that he liked him. He couldn't even take the first step to bring them together. What. A. Loser.

_Time to change this up, I can't just leave our relationship hanging like this._

"Hey, Gears? Gearssss..." Iceberg started to poke the closed-in man's cheek. "You there? Earth to Gears!"

He finally looked up. "What?"

"I wanted to tell you something."

"And that is..?"

Dear lord, this was getting tedious. But still, Iceberg was persistent.

"So uh...I've liked you for a while now," he said, stumbling over his words and fidgeting with his fingers, "and I was wondering if maybe you like me back?"

And then something shocking happened. Dr. Gears... smiled.

 _Smiled_.

"I like you too." he said, his words barely audible.

Iceberg couldn't believe it - was this really, actually happening? To check, he quickly kissed the taller man's cheek.

Nobody around them noticed it. Yet.

Gears's smile still didn't fade away, though, and he cupped the shorter man's face, wrapping his other arm around his waist before kissing him right on the lips.

Iceberg immediately melted into his arms, kissing him back and still processing everything that just happened in the past two minutes. He just got Gears, the man who he was in love with ever since he first laid eyes on him, to kiss him - this could _not_ be happening.

The dream continued as he felt the taller scientist pick him up and... carry him? Yes, carry him, right back to their office.

"Oooo, looks like our tiny little ice cube finally got a boyfriend~" Bright teased as he watched them leave the cafeteria.

Glass smacked his cheek ever so lightly, but made sure it would still sting. "Leave them alone, would you?"

Meanwhile, Iceberg was already snuggled up against Gears's chest, allowing himself to be held and carried around - it was definitely a dream come true.

The taller man opened the door to their office and walked in, then locking it behind them. This surprised Iceberg, simply because Gears never locked doors before - that was why their friends often walked in and teased them.

Well, that certainly wasn't happening right now, and obviously, this could only mean one thing... 

Slowly, Gears let go of the flustered researcher, letting him sit down. About three seconds later, however, Iceberg leaned in and started kissing his face once again. It was as if Gears didn't even notice just how cold his skin was - but why mention it to ruin the mood?

"Oh, Gears.. I'm so lucky to have you.." Iceberg whispered, tugging on his now lover's - yes, lover's! - tie and pulling his lab coat off. He was especially needy today, and there was no hiding it.

The taller man couldn't help but blush, deciding to make the process easier for him and beginning to undress. Iceberg flushed red as he saw the person he loved oh-so-much now naked. He may have been cold, but a wave of heat flooded over him and he realized he just couldn't stay in his clothes any longer.

Nor could he stand up properly.

"Need some help there?" Gears asked, chuckling - _that_ was new too, since usually he wouldn't even speak a word, and now here he was, laughing and even teasing his adorable lover.

"Y-yes, I'd love some help..." the cerulean-haired researcher said, his cheeks pink as he felt the other man's hands undress him.

Just a few moments later, Iceberg found himself on the couch, beneath Gears, who was now kissing his neck and chest...

***

After a few minutes of Gears stretching Iceberg's entrance, the younger researcher felt like he was ready for what was about to come. Despite having so many sexual fantasies in the past - most pertaining to Gears, of course - Iceberg was still, quite clearly, a virgin: it was easy to tell from all the squirming and moaning as his lover prepared him. He almost didn't hear the dark-haired man's words.

"Are you ready, dear? I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Iceberg nodded quickly, and Gears slowly pushed his hardened member into him, resulting in a loud moan from the mewling, flustered mess of the researcher beneath him. The cerulean-haired man slightly arched his back, starting to whimper in pleasure as Gears began to slowly thrust. He was gentle at first, but got increasingly faster as he continued.

After a while, Iceberg got accustomed to this new sensation and leaned towards his lover for a kiss. Gears happily kissed back, still thrusting into the adorable researcher.

"I-I'm feeling close.." Iceberg moaned out, the words slurred and covered by heavy breathing. The dark-haired scientist nodded, his face red. "So am I," he mumbled, before coming inside of him and then slowly pulling out. Iceberg came immediately after, the fluids splattering on his thighs and stomach. A wave of exhaustion washed over him like a wave, and he melted into Gears' arms, snuggling up to his chest.

Gears kissed his forehead lovingly and covered them both with their lab coats - after all, that was the closest thing they had to blankets. They fell asleep together on the couch.

But nothing lasts forever. Just a few hours later, they were woken up by their door getting unlocked and Bright laughing his head off from the sight. 

**Author's Note:**

> the end. now wasn't that fun? let me know what you think! i'd greatly appreciate all the advice i can get for future writing.


End file.
